gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
History IQ/Catchphrases
Opening Spiels SEASON 1: MARC: What's your History IQ? Take a look at this clip: (insert clip), Here's your toss up: (insert question), (insert contestant's name), CONTESTANT: (Insert answer), MARC: You're right, you get $100 and control as we play "HISTORY IQ!" HARVEY: And now, please welcome our host, MARC SUMMERS! SEASON 2: HARVEY: What's your History IQ? Take a look at this headline: (insert headline). MARC: Contestants, which one of these 3 statements is false? (insert statements), (insert contestant's name), CONTESTANT: (insert statement), MARC: You're right, you might be on you way to $250,000 as we play "HISTORY IQ!" HARVEY: And now, please welcome our host, MARC SUMMERS! REST OF SPIEL (SEASON 1): Thank you and welcome to History IQ, where you can face-off against three History experts/buffs and here they are: (insert players' names, occupations and hometowns) REST OF SPIEL (SEASON 2): Thank you and welcome to History IQ, where one of these players is gonna win $250,000! We're in our preliminary round of competition/quarter-finals/semi-finals, you can play along with today's game at home, simply by logging onto historychannel.com and playing online now! Let's meet today's players: (insert players' names, occupations and hometowns) Catchphrases "Here's how we test your Eye Q: The category is (Insert category) I'll ask a question, if you're right, I'll give you $50, if you're wrong or out of time, I'll give your opponents a chance to take control, low scorer at the end of the round will be eliminated from the game! Good luck!" - Marc summers at the start of round 1 in season 1 "The category is (Insert category) I'll give you a headline and the 3 statements, it's up to you to pick the false statement, if you can do that, I'll give you $100 and a shot at a $50 follow-up, if at anytime during the game you're incorrect, we'll take money off you're score and low scorer at the end of the round will be eliminated from the game! Good luck!" - Marc summers at the start of round 1 in season 2 "First/next Headline (Insert headline) Looking for the false statement/which on of these 3 statements is false?" - Marc Summers during round 1 in season 2 "All these questions have to do with (Insert Category) - Marc summers after the toss up in season 1 round 1 "Here's a $50 follow up" - Marc Summers during season 2 round 1 "Out of category, here is your next category/Eye Q" - Marc Summers when time was called on first category in round 1 "Out of category, (Insert scores), Let's learn about your history" - Marc Summers when time was called on second category "Again, low scorer at the end of the round will be eliminated from the game, here comes your next Eye Q/(Insert category) Is your next category" - Marc Summers after meeting the players "Out of category, here is your final category/Eye Q" - Marc Summer when time was called on the third category "Out of category, end of round (Insert top 2 players), you're moving on, (Insert 3rd place player) you're out and a great player, Harvey, what do we have for (Insert 3rd place player)/You picked up (Insert previous winnings) last time you were here, so congratulations!" - Marc Summers at the end of round 1 "When we come back, we'll play our Tri Q and the winner will play the timeline for $25,000/$5,000, more History IQ after this" - Marc Summers before the 1st commercial break "Would you have been eliminated with (Insert 3rd place player)? We'll check your scores after this" - Harvey before the 1st commercial break in season 2 "Welcome back to History IQ, we have a good game going on (Let's go to you home players and check your scores! Remember you too can play along at home by going onto historychannel.com and makes some history of your own) and here again is Marc Summers" - Harvey at the end of the first commercial break "We're back! (Insert scores), Last time, we looked at your Eye Q, now we're gonna look at your Tri Q, you'll be given a list of 3 related choices and the question, get it right, I'll give you $200 and a shot at a $100 follow up. If in this round you give me a wrong answer, we'll have to take money off your score and the high scorer at the end of this round gets to play for $25,000 in our timeline" - Marc Summers at the start of round 2 in season 1 "We're back! (Insert Scores) and we're ready to play our Tri Q Round and here's how it works: I'll give you 3 related items and you have to tell what the right answer is. $200 and a chance at a $100 follow up if you're right. High scorer at the end goes for $5,000 on his/her way to $250,000! - Marc Summers at the start of round 2 in season 2 "Here's our first/next/another tri Q" - Marc summers during round 2 "Follow up is about (Insert item), Play or Pass?" - Marc Summers if the Question is right during round 2 "We have less than a minute in our Tri Q Round/Our tri Q Round is over, (Insert scores) Heading into our Speed Challenge and here's how it works, in 45 seconds, I'll ask a series of rapid-fire questions, if you're right, we'll add $100, if you're wrong, we'll deduct $100. High scorer gets to go for $25,000/$5,000 in our timeline." - Marc summers at the end of round 2 "Here is our final Tri Q/Speed Challenge category: (Insert 3 Answers), (Insert description of category), Good luck, let's begin!" - Marc Summers at the start of the Speed Challenge "Time is up with (Insert high score), (Insert winner), you're the winner! (Insert runner up), you were a great player, Harvey, what do we have for (Insert runner up)?/You have won (Insert previous score) last time" - Marc Summers at the end of the game "Here we go! Timeline starts at (Insert year) We'll be back to see if (Insert winner's name) can pick up $25,000/$5,000 after this!" - Marc Summers before the last commercial break "If you're playing at home, we'll check your scores and play the Holiday Inn Express timeline after this! - Harvey at the start of the final commercial break in season 2 "Welcome back to history IQ! We're about to watch (Insert winner's name) go for $25,000, now back to our host, Marc Summers!" - Harvey and the end of the last commercial break in season 1 "Welcome back to history IQ! We're about to watch (Insert winner's name) go for $5,000 in the Holiday Inn Express timeline, first let's go to you home players and check your scores! Don't forget, you can log onto historychannel.com and play History IQ online, right now and we go back to our host, Marc Summers!" - Harvey and the end of the last commercial break in season 2 "Thank you, Harvey! Let's give away $25,000! Here's how it works: You'll have 60 seconds to place 10 headlines in the proper chronological order, starting with the year, (Insert year), as you build your timeline, you can use the green IQ Hot Buttons up to 5 times during the 60 seconds. They will tell how many you have right, how many are wrong and how many you have to change. You can keep switching until they're in the right order or until time runs out. Get all 10 in 60 seconds or less, we'll give you $25,000! Don't forget about the Hot Buttons! Use them wisely! Here are your headlines: (Insert headlines), begins in (Insert year), concludes in (Insert year). 5 Hot Buttons if you need it! Put up 60 seconds! Good luck! GO!" - Marc Summers at the start of timeline in season 1 "Thank you, Harvey! Let's give away $5,000! here's how it works: You'll have 60 seconds to place 10 headlines in the proper chronological order, starting with the year, (Insert year), a headline will come up and you've gotta place it next to the correct year, as soon as you place it, you can hit the checkmark, if you're right, it will stay, if not, back to the top it goes, if you don't know, you can hit "Pass" and come back to it if there is time left, get it wrong 3 times, the headline will result in an automatic pass. Get all 10 in 60 seconds or less, we'll give you $5,000! Here are your headlines: (Insert headlines), begins in (Insert year), concludes in (Insert year). Put up 60 seconds! Good luck! GO!" - Marc Summers at the start of timeline in season 2 "Goes for (Insert headline) Places it next to (Insert year)" - Marc Summers during Timeline "You can use a Hot Button if you have to." - Marc Summers during season 1 timeline "Right/Wrong" - Marc Summers during season 2 timeline (Insert number) out of 10 Correct" - Marc Summers at end of timeline or if a hot button is being used "Let's see the right order!" - Marc Summers if timeline is lost "We'll give you (Insert amount) for (Insert number) correctly placed headlines, for a total of (Insert amount) - Marc Summers "$25,000/$5,000!" - Marc Summers if Timeline is won Tagline "That is it for today! I'm Marc Summers! We'll see you next time when we ask the most important question "What's your History IQ?" See you soon!" Category:History IQ Category:Quotes & Catchphrases